Leo's Denial
by BassForte
Summary: First shipping fic so be nice. Takes place post-revelations. Leo overhears Camilla's talk about "love" and tries to ignore it until she mentions Leo and Takumi. Rating is to be cautious, but I might lower it depending on how it goes. Leokumi
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey I just wanted to start a new fanfic because I noticed that I only seem to have one... Well I wanted to a ship fic and this is my first time attempting to do this so please keep that in mind. I've been really into FE Fates lately so why not? Also this is my OTP and I noticed Leokumi fics have been lacking on this site last time I checked, so I really wanted to try this out. This might be 3 chapters long, but I'm not sure so no promises. Enjoy!**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem. If I did you'd see an S rank for Leo and Takumi and it'd be beautiful**_

* * *

 _ **Leo's Denial**_

 **Third Person POV:**

Leo was just heading towards the library when he overheard his sisters talking as soon as he walked in. Now he knew he wasn't the only who goes to the library, but it bothered him that all Camilla and Elise seemed to be doing was chatting. To make it worse they were talking in the isle next to the history section, so he'd most likely hear whatever they're talking about. He tried ignoring their conversation with not much success.

"Camilla, I have a question," He overheard Elise say.

"Sure, darling, what is it?" Leo could hear Camilla's motherly tone she always used on her siblings when she answered.

"Do you know how people fall in love?" Leo wanted to just walk away and never turn back once this subject popped up, but Leo still needed to find this book he was desperately looking for. It wasn't like he didn't want his sisters to be with anybody, he wanted them to be happy with whoever as long as they treated them right, it's just he in particular wasn't looking for anybody. He didn't have a reason to find love, right now his goal was to just help Xander keep peace with Hoshido. His sisters still didn't seem to notice him cruising through his isle while forced to listen to their conversation.

"Hmm well that's not the easiest to explain, Elise. Some people fall in love in different ways," Camilla points out. Damn, Leo **really** want's to find his book right about now, but of course he can't seem to locate the thing when he needs it most.

"Well, what about telling me what tends to happen when people fall in love," Elise suggested.

"Okay, I'll try," she said thoughtfully.

"Well sometimes it shows in similar interests, but most of the time it shows in their loyalty for each other. They have to believe in them, and sometimes romantic love can be even deeper than that, depending on the couple. Just being with each other makes them really happy, and it shows when they're even around other people," Camilla explained. Aha! Finally, he found just the book he was looking for. He opened the first page he was about to read when-

"Oh… So like how Leo acts around Takumi?" Leo slammed his book shut as soon as that sentenced was uttered from Elise's mouth. He winced a little from possibly hurting a book, but his impulses got the better of him.

"Yes, exactly," Camilla answered with a giggle when she figured who was in the next isle. He marched other to the isle where his sisters were at, seething with book in hand.

"Takumi and I are not _lovers_ ," Leo said with gritted teeth. These girls and their ludicrous imaginations.

"Why Leo, you two are practically soulmates with the way you two smile at each other," Camilla said with a sweet tone that held a tone that antagonized him to no end. Even her kind smile showed a smirk within her while Leo's cheeks turned a slight pink. His little sister's words said afterwards weren't any better either.

"You know, now that I think about it, whenever Takumi visits Nohr or we visit Hoshido we never tend to see you guys until we eat or until departure." Oh this was _humiliating_. He tried to keep his voice level as even as possible while tightening his fingers around his book in frustration while coming up with a reply.

"You two know as well as I do that it's just friendship and nothing more." He cringed as he noticed his voice was wavering with anger and embarrassment.

"Oh really? Now tell me, did Takumi suggest that book you're holding for you? And I'm guessing the stares you give to each other is strictly platonic," Camilla said while raising an eyebrow. He knew she wasn't trying to tease anymore and was trying to put what he thinks are untrue facts in his ears. Elise seemed to jump in too.

"Oh! And remember the time where Takumi fell and you grabbed his hand, what about that?" Leo's cheeks soon became a tomato red. He only saved him because it was the right thing to do! And the only reason he wanted to read the book is because Takumi loved history almost as much as he did.

After those remarks he couldn't find anything to make them know otherwise so he marched off.

 _He doesn't really stare at Takumi like that, does he?_

* * *

 **A/N: Okay first chapter completed! You can imagine Elise with whoever you want, but I wanted it to focus more on Leokumi so I didn't mention who it was she was talking about when asking about how to be 'in love'. So I hope you're enjoying this so far and make sure to R &R to tell me how I'm doing so far!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello guys, I'm back with more Leokumi! I should probably study some more, but instead I'm typing up this, being the prcatinating trash I am. Well here's my fic, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own NOTHING**

* * *

 _ **Leo's Denial**_

 **Third Person (Leo's) POV:**

The day after Camilla's and Elise's embarrassing conversation Leo woke up with his mind refreshed. He was glad to have gotten a good sleep, and felt ready to tackle today's issues.

That is until Xander reminded him of the arrival of Prince Takumi and his siblings.

Of course he forgot they were coming today and staying for a few weeks. _Of course_. Sometimes he felt as unlucky as Arthur. After hearing this Leo was determined to keep that chat with Camilla and Elise in the back of his mind. He knew thinking about that would just lead to him humiliating himself.

Once the ship arrived saw each Hoshidan sibling come out one by one. Sakura was the first to leave, which caused Elise to almost tackle the poor girl into a hug. Sakura just smiled shyly while bringing her hands out to the hug. Next was Hinoka, who went up to Camilla and started chatting with her while heading to the castle. Ryouma then headed out, shook hands with Xander, and walked into the castle, probably to discuss their mutual issues of their kingdoms.

Leo then noticed Takumi finally came out of the ship. He walked up to Takumi, and as soon as the archer noticed the mage he gave Leo a very genuine smile. The smile was very relaxed, which pleased Leo. Lately the problems with citizens refusing to keep peace with each other's kingdoms was becoming a hassle. Any chance to relax was best savored. Takumi's eyes also held joy, probably only from getting a break to relax. Takumi's presence started making even Leo feel more at ease from the problems of Nohr.

The Nohrian Prince didn't know he was still staring until Takumi broke him out of it.

"Leo! Are you even listening?" Leo felt a blush come on but quickly brought it down. Was that what Camilla was talking about..? Leo than realized he still need to respond as Takumi gave him a puzzled look.

"U-uh I'm sorry Prince Takumi, what were you saying?" Leo stuttered. Damn his sisters' conversation! Takumi's arrival was starting to become the death of him. Hopefully once he gets distracted he can finally forget about that stupid incident and calm down.

"I asked how you've been doing and you just kept looking dazed. Are you alright?" Takumi's voice held some concern at the last part, which Leo decided to ignore. He is _not_ going to mention what happened yesterday. Leo just assured Takumi that he was fine. Although Takumi narrowed his eyes a little, he noticed the archer shrug, which meant Takumi would drop it at least for now.

"So, you want to go tot he library? We can compare books we've been reading there," I requested, changing the subject.

Takumi nodded and smiled, "That sounds great, let's go then." Finally, something Leo can do to distract himself: Read. He could at last let go of the thoughts that Camilla and Elise infused in his head. He can finish his new book-

Once Takumi turned around Leo then took notice of Takumi's hair waving as he walked. It looked soft and well-combed as it matched the Hoshidan's movements. Leo briefly wondered what it'd feel like if he ran his hands through it.

One when Takumi looked back at him the spell was broken.

"Can you hurry up, _Little Lord Leo?_ " Takumi teased. Leo was taken aback, by what just happened, and the stupid nickname of his. He rushed in front of Takumi so the smaller prince couldn't notice how distressed he was. _What the fuck was that?_

Takumi was trying to talk to Leo as they walked to the library, but the Nohrian wasn't even listening, too busy with his thoughts and trying to reorganize his mind. Did he usually do that? There's no way he stares like that, right? These doubts started to plague his mind, until Leo finally decided to just shake them away. He was **not** going to think about this while Takumi's here for the next few weeks.

* * *

This day was proving to be unbearable as it went on for Leo. Not only were his sisters' words haunting his head, but he was starting to become hyper aware of his actions. Worse was that he was not only noticing existing things he did, but also noticing new actions he did, and it was becoming _infuriating._

For example, at one point while Takumi and Leo were in a conversation of a history book they both recently read, Takumi's voice was drowned out from Leo's hearing. Now what Takumi was saying was actually very interesting to the Nohrian Prince, however Leo just found something a little more... distracting. Instead he was looking at how Takumi's lips moved rather than hearing the words coming out of it. He could still hear his voice, but just wasn't listening to the words. Luckily Takumi didn't notice this, and Leo was able to recover without any public embarrassment. Thank the gods he was pretty good at looking neutral.

Leo just wanted to die right then and there, but it just kept getting worse. Whenever the two princes' hands brushed against each other Leo could distinctly feel Takumi's warmth. _Every. Single. Time._ He was also still having problems with Takumi's _goddamn soft looking hair._ Curse Camilla's words! This all her fault. If the girls hadn't met up at the freaking library (because who goes there when they're not reading a book anyway?) he wouldn't in this scenario. Now he keeps acting like a dazed fool whenever Takumi does anything.

Mid-walk outside of the library to play chess, Leo suddenly couldn't hear Takumi's foot steps behind him. Leo turned around to see Takumi giving him a frustrated, but determined look.

Leo was almost taken back by this when Takumi demanded, "Okay, tell me what's wrong now."

Of course he noticed, how could he not? Leo's once neutral face expression changed to something more puzzled and dazed. He didn't know how to respond.

"E-excuse me..?" Leo asked. This day just kept getting worse and worse.

"You haven't made any sarcastic comments to me, barely have said a word, and haven't been able to focus on a single thing since I first came here," Takumi pointed out. "Are you feeling well?" Takumi's face changed to something more caring at his last sentence. Yet again Leo's usual expression cracked some more once he felt a blush coming on. Takumi must of noticed to, because Takumi took a step closer to Leo and put his hand on the taller prince's forehead, a curios look on Takumi's face. Why did the gods decide to turn against him at this very day.

Leo immediately backed away from Takumi's warm touch and tried to put his barriers back up. This was **not** happening. Once when he concealed his blush and cleared his throat he responded.

"I'm quite alright, Prince Takumi. I- uh just need to use the restroom. I'll be right back," Leo said and turned around, trying to ignore the cut pout Takumi made before-hand.

What Leo didn't notice was his two sisters, along with Takumi's, hiding, witnessing the events occur.

* * *

 **A/N: Aaaaaand done. I hope I nailed Leo and Takumi with their personalities. leo felt a little OCC, but I tried to fix that. I just adore love-struck idiots, and I don't see enough of Leo being one. I might finish this next chapter, but idk, we'll just have to wait and see. Don' forget to R &R, and stay tuned for next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry it's taken so long to finish this story. I feel bad for starting the first two chapters in good intervals of time and then just ignoring the last chapter for awhile. before starting this I did read the chapters I typed to get myself well aquainted with the story, and i noticed** ** _a lot_** **of typos. I'm prob going to try to edit them at one point, but for now I'm going to finish this story up! I hope you enjoyed this story, and here's the last chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

 **Third Person (Takumi) POV:**

'Okay, something is definitely not right,' Takumi thought as he headed to their original destination. Before he could go far, however he heard the giggle of a certain group of girls. He turned to see his as well as Leo's sisters not-so-subtly hiding in a corner. They must know what's up. He walked up to them and as soon as they noticed his presence he begged the obvious question.

"What's wrong with Leo?" He somewhat narrowed his eyes at Leo's sisters in particular, since they are a part of the taller prince's family after all.

"Oh, what do you mean, Prince Takumi?" Camilla's tone was definitely suspicious, and Hinoka looked a little smug as well.

"You know exactly what I mean. Sakura, will you tell me?" His sister has always been the most honest of the family, as long as she wasn't nervous. Sadly though, this was exactly that time for it to happen. Her cheeks grew pink and she looked as if on the spotlight, but her eyes even gleamed with tease, something he never seen from her. His older sister than rolled her eyes.

"Really, Takumi? Even you should've figured it out," she said. When no reply came from the prince himself, the younger princess of Nohr gasped.

"It's so obvious! Leo has a crush on you," Elise exclaimed.

That... can't be right.

Takumi scanned each of the princess' faces to see a hint of a joke, only to find that they're stares are serious.

Ha, they really do think he has a crush on _him_. Those idiots. He'll have to prove them wrong.

"There's no way Leo has a crush on me. I mean, why? There's no proof!" The four of them looked at each other with smirks.

"Oh really? Those stares were merely a joke?" Camilla asked. Takumi looked to her, incredulous. Leo was staring at him? I mean, he did seem a little dazed in his direction, but that couldn't mean-

"Oh, and let's not forget when he blushed the closer Takumi got," Hinoka commented. Even Sakura was nodding her head. Unbelievable!

"T-that doesn't prove anything! He could've been sick," Takumi said, stuttering. There's absolutley no way prince Leo of all people could like him. it was impossible. This time Sakura finally piped up.

"I-I mean, don't you have a crush on Prince Leo too, b-big brother? So why is it h-hard to believe?"

She didn't say that. There's no way she said that Hinoka, and even _Leo's sisters_. She promised to keep that shut!

The only reason she knew of this piece of information is because he accidentally went through that revelation through one of his rants. This was back when he still held a pent-up aggression for Leo. He'd always rant to his little sister in general because she was the best sibling to talk to about these things, with Ryouma being too up tight to handle his bickering, and Hinoka too teasing. While going through his rant he accidentally shouted about him being "too attractive" and then halted himself. Sakura stared at him wide-eyed while Takumi told her to promise to never tell anyone he said, as he went off.

And up til now, Sakura kept that promise. The rest of the girls gave him an excited but surprised expressions.

"Oh, that's great! That means they can be happily together!" Elise shouted.

"I-I don't have a crush on-"

"Oh Takumi it's obvious now. Just look at that blush," Hinoka exclaimed. Well, it's too late to deny it now.

"O-okay, maybe I have a, uh, _small_ crush. That still doesn't prove anything," Takumi said. Hinoka then started looking concerned at her little brother.

"Takumi, stop thinking so lowly of yourself. Even I can see he's obviously liking you. I mean, why would he leave in such a hurry after you simply checking his temperature?" Hinoka asked.

"Look, I know my siblings as much as a sister should, and he does like you. You don't have to worry about that," Camilla assured. they all nodded in agreement except Takumi. Before he could say anything more, Camilla interrupted.

"What I would be worrying about his finding Leo, because I highly doubt he went to the bathroom, especially since he went the wrong way," Camilla added. Elise and Sakura giggled while Hinoka tried to keep her laughter in. Takumi gave a wavering glance, then sighed.

"Should I really find him? Are you sure you're absolutely right?" Takumi questioned. Yet again, they all nodded their heads, while Hinka gave a knowing wink.

"You got this bro! Go find him," Hinoka said. Takumi gave a nervous nod, and then finally ran in Leo's direction, with the princesses cheering for encouragement.

It couldn't be that hard to find Leo, right?

* * *

 **Third Person (Leo's) POV:**

Leo always found the library to be a calming place, even when he wasn't actually reading. What he was doing was puting his head down on the reading desk, face red. He was trying to read. he thought he could clear his head of the prince if he simply picked up a good book and started reading. This proved wrong when all he could think of were which scenes Takumi could enjoy and if he should recommend the book for him. He wanted to have these thoughts end. He used to think of these thoughts as a sign how how good friends they are, but after his sister's comments, he couldn't think of it the same way.

How could he have been so stupid? Now he's stuck in an abyss he can't escape. He likes him, maybe even love.

'No Leo, do _not_ sink further below than before,' he thought, trying to cut his former way of thinking into pieces. His best strategy is to just keep himself together and hide all of the emotions while Prince Takumi is here. He doesn't want to embarrass himself further than already shown.

"I had a feeling you'd be here," a familiar voice said. Leo jumped and looked up only to see Takumi staring at Hoshidan then shifted his eyes up, embarrassed, which worried him. Is he alright? Did he already figure him out? Is Leo's face still red. All the Nohrian knew is this could not end well.

"How so? I-I told you I was heading the restroom," Leo said. Just try to keep your cool and stay oblivious. He's probably reading way too into his face expressions. Way... way to into his face expressions. Dammit, Leo!

"I was suspecting that until Camilla mentioned you went the wrong way." Now Leo was panicking under his still neutral expression. Him talking to his older sister was a very bad sign. He only hoped she didn't say anything else. He was then proved wrong with the next thing that came out of Takumi's mouth.

"She also said something. Something that struck me as impossible. I-I was wondering if you could confirm it or deny it for me," Takumi asked. the Hoshidan's demeanor started to look similar to that of his little sister, Princess Sakura. It was almost amusing, if only Leo didn't grow cold from hearing those sentences. He couldn't exactly cut this conversation to a close because of his stupid pride, so he ended pressing forward.

"U-uh sure, what did she say?" Leo questioned, already knowing what she probably said, but want to stall what was to happen. He knew he was just delaying the inevitable, but he couldn't bring himself to go further.

Takumi wasn't able to say them at first. He kept opening his mouth, but no words came out. Then Leo saw the other prince take a deep breath, his face turning determined, and knew the next few words Takumi was about to utter.

"I-is it true? Do you like me?" Leo was trying to come up with an excuse. Any excuse to steer Takumi away from that line of thinking. He honestly couldn't with how the shorter one decided now was the time to stare at him so intently. With nothing to support him anymore he finally decided to come clean. With a big sigh he met Takumi's gaze with a fake sense of confidence.

"Fine, Camilla wins. Yes, I've seem to develop... some small feelings I wasn't aware of until now," Leo uttered out. There wasn't as much eye contact in that statement as he wanted, but he tried.

Takumi had his mouth opened in shock, blushing profusely. He looked at a loss for words, and honestly Leo didn't want him to finish. He was about to get up and leave until Takumi caught his wrist. Out of reflex Leo turned around, only to have Takumi bring him closer and bring their lips together.

For their first kiss it was sweet, nothing too far, something Leo was treasuring right now. At first Leo was turned into stone when their lips met, but once when Takumi tried to shift their angle because of their height Leo snapped out of it and adjusted himself as well. He could hear Takumi give a relieved sigh as he continued, which made Leo feel more at ease.

Eventually they needed to stop and let go, because they were soon running out of breath, so that's what they did. When they finally stopped, they stared at eachother, dazed with overheated faces. After seconds that felt achingly long, Takumi blinked and backed away, visually embarrassed.

"I-I'm sorry. That was a little forward, b-but I didn't know how to respond and-" tried to say, but was interrupted.

"I-it's fine, Takumi," Leo said, himself growing embarrassed as well. Takumi must've noticed, because he visibly calmed down, and gave a relieved smile. Seeing that smile made Leo realize: This is the first time in a awhile he truly felt calm. Even with all the embarrassment with their somewhat public kiss, he wasn't regretting it.

Leo gave a genuine smile as he grabbed Takumi's hand and exited the library.

* * *

 **A/N: aaaaand finally I'm done. I really suck at kiss scenes, but i kind of wanted to make a nice little Takumi story. This is also my first time truly completing a story, so I feel quite proud. Please R &R and maybe you'll see me make another Fire Emblem story ;)**


End file.
